1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a platform for storage or removal of motor vehicles in parking garages according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Platforms of this type are known (DE-GM 92 09 928). In a first embodiment form, it is suggested that a blocking device be associated with the front wheels or rear wheels of the motor vehicle so as to block them in a disengageable manner in order to eliminate the risk that the motor vehicles will roll off the pallets but so as to enable the motor vehicle to be driven off the palette under the power of the engine. This blocking device is constructed by providing palettes of a certain thickness with depressions which reduce the thickness of the palette. By driving the front wheels into these depressions, the motor vehicle is locked in and protected from rolling off.
Another embodiment form likewise shows a palette with depressions for the front and rear wheels of a motor vehicle. The depressions are formed by spring-mounted, vertically disposed crosspieces which form a depression which conforms as far as possible to the outer contour of the wheel when acted upon by the pressure of the wheel. After the motor vehicle is driven out of the depression, the crosspieces are moved back by the spring elements into their initial position in which they form a plane parallel to the rest of the platform.